Broken Line
by Cager Macleod
Summary: Snape has found love but what is it that stops him chasing it and why? Rated T for mild Adult themes. COMPLETE
1. Forbidden

**Broken Line**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

1 Forbidden

Snape lent back in his chair behind his desk at the front of the class. His eyes sweeping the dungeon and across the seventh Year NEWT Potion class. His eyes lingered on a redheaded girl at the back of the class as she bowed her head in concentration over her potions book. Snape felt a smile play at his lips but quickly looked away. Standing suddenly, he swept around his desk to examine the potion his class were concocting. He looked in the cauldron closest to him and sneered as it let off an unpleasant smell.

"Can you read, Miss. Lovegood?" He snapped at Luna, who looked at him dreamily.

"Of course, Professor," She said airily. Snape snarled; there was no point in trying to bully Miss. Lovegood. He stalked off, looking in a few more cauldrons without interest, stopping every now and again to pick fault, as he headed towards the back of the Dungeon, where Ginny Weasley sat. Her potion wasn't exactly the colour of lilac that was described in the book, but as he looked at her he found it difficult to say what was wrong. But if he didn't other's might seem to think he was favouring Ginny, who's potion was no worse than other Gryffindor's that he had just pointed out.

"Miss. Weasley," Snape sneered as a guilty twinge played at his heart. "What is it that you don't understand about adding the venom of a serpent before you stir?"

Ginny looked up at him coldly and he felt a horrible emotion twist his stomach.

"Does it matter, _sir_" She said in an equally as cold tone as her looks. Snape's lip curled, he didn't want to reprimand her but.

"10 points from Gryffindor, for you're cheek." He snapped and Ginny let out and angry hiss.

"Cheek, what cheek?"

"Make it a detention, Miss. Wealsey. Do not question me." Snape snarled and walked away, leaving Ginny glaring at him from the back row. He felt angry with himself for making her upset, but he reasoned it of as being that he would be able to spend more time with her, without other students there to interrupt.

"Miss Weasley, stay behind please." Snape called over the top of students clearing their work area as the school bell chimed. Ginny threw Snape a look of disgust and cleared away her things slowly as Snape waited for the room to empty. He walked over to Ginny who's eyes narrowed as he drew closer. He looked into them and said in a dangerous tone. "8 O'clock, my office."

Ginny nodded stiffly and left the room, without a backwards glance at him. He knew he had been harsh but she could not know how he really felt for her. He smiled as he thought about the way her hair floated behind her body as she walked and left the room after her.

***

Snape sat in his office during his lunch hour, reading through a third year essay on Sleeping Draughts. Tedious as it was, he found his mind drifting to 8 that night when Ginny Weasley would be alone with him in his office.

_You're old enough to be her father. _A voice scolded from the back of his mind. _You're in you're 30's and she's only 17._ Snape frowned, knowing that was true but another voice, the one that sounded like his deepest desires, argued against it. _But she is 17, she is of age now._ Snape put the essay down and cupped his hands around his head.

He thought about her slim body and her eyes that glittered with beauty, they way she walked with elegance unprecedented in someone so young. He felt a cold shiver of excitement that traversed the length of his spine and ended in his abdomen. He lent back from the desk and ran a hand down to the band of his pants. There was no harm in relieving himself of that excitement.

"Professor Snape!"

His office door swung open and Snape jerked instantly into a more dignified position just in time as a third year Slytherin burst into his office.

"There's a problem in the dungeons. It's Smith. I'm not exactly sure what's he has done."

Snape stood up, and felt anger at being interrupted boil through his body, sweeping out of the office after the third year, he tried to push the seductive pictures of Ginny from his mind.

****

**A/N: This was originally going to be an extended short story, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense to write it in chapter form. **

**Thanks for taking you're time to read this, please review. I always appreciate feedback that enables me to make the story better. **

**Paws**

**Cager.**


	2. Mistakes

**A/N: Because I keep forgetting, Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters from it. JKR does and she does a good job.**

*********

2 – Mistakes

Ginny sat by the fire in the common-room besides Colin Creevy who was finishing a Charms essay.

"Snape gave me detention for no reason." She said huffily as Colin looked up to greet her.

"Yeah, well that doesn't surprise me." He said darkly will Ginny fumed.

"I've got to go to his office at 8 o'clock. Honestly he has got to be the worst teacher in this school, I don't know why Dumbledore keeps him"

"You got to admit though; he is a great Potions Master." Colin said but instantly regretted it with the scorching look Ginny gave him.

"Well if you're in Slytherin his good, but you know how he treats other houses, especially Gryffindors." Ginny grouched. Colin shrugged, knowing there was no point to arguing with her and went back to his essay. Ginny stared into the fire, letting its warmth wash over her and calm her. She hatred Snape she always had, but he seemed to always be picking on her in class, more than anyone else and he always was there, wherever she went, obviously looking for a chance to get her expelled. She put it down to her being a Blood Traitor and that's why he hated her, he had never liked any of her older brothers either.

The clock ticked closer to eight and with a sigh of resolve she left the common-room and headed towards Snape's office.

***

Snape studied his appearance in a grimy mirror. Running a hand through his oily black hair. He had had it cut shorter in a way to impress Ginny subconsciously. He had to admit that the shorter hairstyle made him look younger and he did like it and the way his head stood up messily after he had ran a hand through it made him look even better. Well in his opinion anyway. He put on his best set of black robes, which he conceded weren't all that different from his worst pair. He eyes kept flicking to the clock and his nerves began to heighten as 8 drew nearer.

_It's almost eight, will she be here on time? She wouldn't keep me waiting_

_She doesn't even know you fancy her._

_She might fancy me._

_I doubt she does, you're her teacher for god sakes and you're a lot older than her._

_Well we'll soon find out._

A knock on the door disrupted his mental agreement and with a smile which he hastily turned to a would-be serious look he opened to door and stood back to allow Ginny into his office. Closing the door with a snap behind him he went back to his desk and sat down.

"Sit." He said without conveying emotion as he pointed to a chair opposite him. Ginny did as commanded, silently and with a look of dislike etched on her beautiful features. Snape tried to remain as unemotional as he could, but he was finding it more difficult as her flowery sent intoxicated him.

He pointed over to a filing cabinet and told her

"Flitch wants these files rewritten and re-ordered as the last time," he paused and remembered making Harry go through them two years ago. "They did not get finished. Begin"

Ginny, threw Snape a dirty look and went to sit by the cabinet, wrenching open the bottom draw and roughly grabbing out a pile of ratty-looking parchment. She then pulled some clean parchment off the stack Snape had provided next to the cabinet, and laid down on her stomach and began to write.

Snape carefully watched her from the corner of his eye, taking extra time to stare at where her robes had pulled tight over her small bottom. He felt another surge of excitement as he visualised what she might look like underneath her robes. The way she was perched up, with her elbows, he could also see the outline of her amble breasts in her robes. He looked away and closed his eyes, savouring his fantasy. He heard her move every once and again and felt the desperate urge to lie down beside her on the floor and wrap himself around her.

The clock read 9:30 by the time Snape allowed her to go, part of his mental deal with himself was that if he put her in detention that he would keep her long enough to give himself time to savoir her presence but hen't keep her too long so that it didn't interfere with what she had to do. He figured it was a fair trade off, he had not spoken to her once, which he was annoyed about, but he had enjoyed watching her while she wrote and drinking in her stunning beauty.

He wished he had of made a move on her, but then again, it was probably not the best time when she was angry at him for an unfair detention. But as he prepared himself for bed he pictured ways he could get her alone, without making her angry at him so he would be free to make his move.

***

Ginny was thankful that it was a Saturday morning, Quidditch season did not start for another couple of weeks, so she spent her morning sitting on the side of the lake with some other seventh years, which included, Colin Creevy and Luna Lovegood. Luna was gazing dreamily across the lake will Colin was trying to practise some charms on a twig.

"How'd it go with Snape last night?" He ask Ginny who was lost in thought.

"Yeah, wasn't bad, had to write out some files for Flitch, pretty easy." Ginny said with a quick smile.

"Get that charms essay finished?"

"Yeah," Colin said with a sigh, "Mean's I'll have to start on Transfiguration soon though."

"I think Snape likes you." Luna said dreamily out of nowhere to Ginny, who frowned.

"I doubt that, if he liked me he wouldn't be such an arse." She said with contempt. "I don't like him anyway, the way he treats students."

"We've heard, Ginny, you've done your detention and we agree that it was unfair, just let it go." Colin yawned and stretched out, giving up on the Charms practice.

Ginny watched him and nodded. "Yeah, you're right, I should forget about him. So who's going to win the Quidditch this weekend?"

***

Snape knocked on a wooden door and let himself in without waiting. "Flitch!" he demanded.

"Yes, Professor?" Flitch asked from behind him. Snape jumped and turned to face him.

"I want you to find Miss. Weasley for me and tell me where she is. But do not tell her that I am looking for her." Snape told him. Flitch looked confused but he knew better than to ask questions, especially with the way Snape looked at that moment, it told him it would be unwise to do so.

"Right you are, Professor. Mrs. Norris. We have a student to find."

Snape strode down to the Great Hall, deciding on some lunch, but he was no further than the doors that led into it then Flitch stopped him, wheezing as he came to a stop and sweating from running.

"I found her, she is on the way back from the owlery."

Snape turned on heel and headed up the nearest staircase without as much as a thank you to Flitch. He turned left at the top of the staircase and picked up his pace, his black robes billowing out behind him.

A glint of red hair in front of him meant that he was on the right track. He started to jog to catch up to her, slowing down as he reached her as to make it look like a coincidence that he had came across her.

"Miss. Weasley, what are you doing inside on such a nice day?" He said smirking smile.

"I was posting a letter, sir." She fired back quickly.

"Well Miss. Weasley, if you would come in here." Snape pushed her into an open, darkly lit classroom and shut the door behind him.

"Why do I have to come in here, I've done nothing wrong." She argued but Snape didn't reply. He was expecting his chance to come so soon. He lent in closer to her, grabbing her around the sides thrust his lips against her own. He could feel her struggling against him, but for some reason that aroused him more. He pushed her against the wall and felt his way down her body. His own body heating up with sexual excitement.

Wham! Snape fell back from Ginny, doubling over and cursing. Ginny slid down the wall slightly looking shocked at the fact that she had just kneed Snape in the genitals. Coming to her senses she ran from the room, yelling as wrenched open the door.

"Leave me alone you fucking bastard!" She slammed it closed with unnecessary strength leaving Snape alone in the dim classroom. He fell to his knees still doubled over with the pain of both her assault on his genitals and the hatred that she most certainly now felt for him.


	3. Falling

3 – Falling.

Snape avoided everyone else by confining himself to his office, he felt depressed and guilty over the attempted rape of Ginny. He wondered if she had told Dumbledore yet and whether he would be sent to Azkaban over it. Most of all he felt self-hatred over hurting Ginny, he never meant to go that far but he had lost control. He flumped down on the edge of his desk and looked downwards, trying his best not to think of anything.

***

Ginny sat curled up in a squishy seat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Her eyes unfocused and her thoughts turned inwards. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but then again she didn't want to be alone. She still shuddered with fear as she thought of the obsessive look that had crossed Snape's face just before he had tried to...

She cut herself off and felt a tear slid down her check, she hadn't told anyone what had happened. She was too scared to but there was also another reason that she didn't want to tell anyone. The more she thought about it the more she didn't want Snape to get into trouble. She shook her head as if to dislodge the indecent thought. She needed someone outside of Hogwarts to talk to. But who?

As instantly as she thought it the answer came to her. Hermione.

Uncurling herself and standing up she headed up to her dormitory, returning with a piece of parchment and a quill. Sitting down at a close by table she put the quill to her lips as she thought about what to write.

_Dear Hermione._

_How are you? It seems like forever since I have seen you._

_I was just wondering if you were able to make it to Hogsmeade on the 15__th__ of September so we can meet up, there is something I would like to talk to you about._

_You can bring Harry and Ron if you wish, I wouldn't mind seeing Harry again, and as for Ron, well just bring him you know he doesn't like to be left out._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Best Wishes;_

_Ginny._

Ginny sealed the letter and got up, leaving the common-room and headed to the Owlery. She might have to wait a week to tell her story, but Hermione would know what to do, she always did. Humming absently to herself as a way of distracting her mind from what could have happened the previous day, she walked headlong into Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, Ginny, I was just coming to find you," She said quite unabashed as Ginny hastened to help her up from the floor. 'You've been awfully quiet since last night."

Ginny was not surprised by the fact that Luna had picked up on this. She was just good at seeing those kinds of things.

"It's nothing," Ginny said dismissively but Luna did not look convinced.

"It's Snape isn't it?" She question and this time Ginny did look shocked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, this time with genuine surprise. Did she know something that she, Ginny, did not.

"You just seem really upset with him at the moment, all the unfair criticism he has been giving you lately." Luna said airily. Ginny smiled and decided to run with it.

"Yeah, I reckon he wants me expelled, Fred and George caused him to much grieve while they were here and Ron didn't help the Weasley situation."

Luna looked at Ginny with her round eyes, thoughtfully, giving Ginny the impression that she was looking into her soul. Ginny looked away and too the floor, but Luna did not say anything more.

"Where are you going, anyway?" Luna asked and Ginny gratefully jumped at the change of topic.

"To the Owlery, I wanted to post this letter to Hermione. Want to come along?"

Luna smiled and nodded, as they walked their way through the quiet castle to the Owlery. Luna gazed absentmindedly around her while Ginny thought about something Luna had said to her yesterday. "I think Snape likes you." She shuddered consciously, but deep down she was not as repulsed by the Idea as she would liked to have thought.

***

Snape made his way down to breakfast on Monday Morning. He could not hide anymore, if Dumbledore knew he would track him down anyway, so he decided on biting the bullet and testing his luck. As he entered the Great hall no-one looked at him, so he took that as a good sign. Sitting at his normal seat at the staff table he looked up to Dumbledore who gave him cheery wave of greeting. Nodding back as he felt relief wash over him, he pulled the closest plate of toast towards him and began to eat. But a new fear overtook him, how would Ginny react when it came to Potions, would she stop coming all together?

The consequences of his actions nagged him all the way down the dungeons. He had a class of second years first off that morning and the last thing he wanted to do was teach a class full of dunderheads.

He let them into the dungeon classroom and swept in behind them.

"The instructions are on the board." He said grouchily. "Begin!"

***

Ginny poked her wand at the Crow she was supposed to silencing. Luna watched her, without any kind of interest in silencing her own Crow.

"What's on you're mind?" She asked Ginny suddenly.

"Just this charms work." Ginny answered, not completely honestly. True she was trying to get her charms work under control but on the back of her mind was Snape. Even as she thought about it a fist of confusion tugged at her insides and twisted them. As if, for some reason, she was beginning to like what Snape had almost done to her....

_No, it's just victims guilt._

_But maybe I do like the attention he's paying to me_

_He's old enough to be your father_

_But he isn't that bad looking_

_It's just wrong._

Ginny closed her eyes and opened them, dislodging the thoughts and looking at Luna with a forced smile.

"They were right when they said seventh year was stressful."

Luna nodded in agreement but she looked unnaturally shrewd. Ginny looked away and turned her thoughts inwards again. She hated Snape and was appalled by what he had tried to do to her. But then again she couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to be alone with him again.

****

**A/N: I am hoping to make the chapters a little longer, at the moment I am trying to get about 1000 words plus per chapter. Any opinions, suggestions, grimes? **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Paws –**

**Cager.**


	4. Beautiful Liar

4 – Beautiful Liar.

Ginny lined up outside the dungeons with the rest of the seventh year potions class, still debating in her head why she was doing so. She didn't want to be anywhere near him and the thought of him repulsed her. But subconsciously she desired to see him, to be close to him. It was as if she had too separate Ginny's within her. Each desperate to eliminate the other. The door of the classroom swung open and she ambled inside, knowing that there was no escaping Snape now.

***

Snape had been pacing the length of the dungeon, lost in thought as he waited for the start of class bell. He wanted Ginny to turn up, to be there where he could watch her with her tongue between her lips as she concentrated on what ingredient to add next. She was so cute when she was like that and Snape couldn't help but smile when he saw her do this. But now he had put his foot in it. She would probably stop turning up to his class completely. Avoiding him at all costs, in case he tried again. But Snape had resolved never to hurt her again. Never to let the wild beast, that had wanted its way with her, out again. Even if it meant hurting himself to not hurt her, that is what he would do.

He heard the Bell ring and walked to the door full of trepidation. He opened it with unnecessary speed and scanned the students scrumming in the doorway, trying to enter. He saw a glimpse of red hair and his heart skipped a beat. A balloon of elation rose in his chest as Ginny entered. She wasn't avoiding him; that was one small victory in anybodies book.

***

Ginny threw her books down beside her desk which she shared with Luna. She sat down and tried her hardest not to look in Snapes direction as he addressed the class. Every now and again, however, she peaked a glance at him from the corner of her eye. Every time she did this, the Ginny that wanted Snape roared in triumphant. She tried to concentrate on what Snape was telling them about Potion's that make the drinker invisible but her internal struggle was taking over her concentration.

"Luna," Ginny whispered once Snape had finished talking.

"Mmm?" Luna looked up from her copy of Advanced Potion Making.

"Did you understand that? Because I didn't" Ginny lied but Luna did not realise.

"Oh, yes. Let me explain it too you." Luna lent in closer to Ginny and explained in a brief but airy way that Ginny was able to focus on better than Snape. Quelling her internal battle between her two selves.

***

Snape watched Ginny and Luna leaning in close together in conversation. He wanted to walk past, to hear what they were talking about but the word Unwise shot across his thought as soon as he contemplated walking over to them. He stayed at the front of the class, making an extremely unpleasant over the top assessment of a female Ravenclaw's potion that made her break down into tears. Funnelling his frustrations onto her seemed to help ease his mood a bit, but his mind was still firmly on Ginny, who seemed determined not to look at him. This didn't worry him all that much, as long as she was in his presence and he could catch a whiff of her intoxicating flowery smell, he was contented. But not as happy as he could be if she were to be in his arms.

There was an explosion somewhere in the middle of the room, which jerked Snape from his thoughts and back to reality. He swept through the clutter of desks to berate the unfortunate student that had interrupted the peace.

***

An hour later Ginny left the Dungeon with Luna, celebrating the fact that Snape had not said a word to her for the whole time she had had been in the room with him. He had completely ignored Luna and her table and acted as though she was invisible. The Snape-Ginny inside her lamented inside her soul and she felt the sadness creep through her like a disease.

Luna drifted off to the Ravenclaw table as they reached the Great Hall and Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor one, sitting down next to Colin Creevey.

"How was potions?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and Ginny laughed,

"The best one I have ever had."

Colin looked at her with surprise and Ginny laughed again.

"Yeah, I think Snape's ignoring me now. Which is a good thing."

The Snape-Ginny stirred angrily in her chest at the words. Ginny turned away from Colin so he wouldn't see her grimace. Pulling the closest plate of Steak and Kidney pie towards her she scooped a spoonful out and started to eat without another word.

***

The days seemed to be on fast forward as the weekend approached. The morning of the Hogsmeade outing a brown owl landed in front of Ginny as she chewed her cereal and left a tight scroll of paper on the table before her.

Ginny reached over and opened it, seeing Hermione's neat writing which read

_Dear Ginny_

_I would be glad to meet up with you in Hogsmeade today; Ron and Harry have also agreed to come along and see you. Let's meet at the three broomsticks at 12._

_Love;_

_Hermione._

Ginny rolled up the scroll and felt a wave of panic overcome her. When she had written to Hermione she had wanted to tell her about what Snape had attempted but now she wasn't so sure she wanted to tell anyone. Again she felt a wave of emotion that did not want any trouble to come to Snape. Knowing it was too late to say that she couldn't meet them, she headed back to the Gryffindor tower to get ready before leaving for the Village.

The sun was shinny through the misty air. Ginny was glad to have time away from school and away from Snape. Today she decided she would avoid the topic of him, no matter what.

She was a bit early to the Three Broomsticks but she couldn't see the harm in waiting there for everyone. She ordered a butterbeer and chose a table next to a window where the sunlight was streaming in. She basked in its warmth for a moment but was soon interrupted by a familiar male voice.

"Started already without me." Harry smiled and sat next to Ginny.

"hi Harry," Ginny smiled broadly and gave him a brief hug.

"Oi, I saw that," Ron joked and sat next to Harry and Ginny pulled a face. "Hermione's just gone to get us drinks." Ron said.

"You're relationships good then?" Ginny asked more for the sake of creating conversation as she knew the answer already.

"Yep, better than ever." Ron said proudly.

"What about you, Harry? Found yourself a nice girl to settle down with?" Ginny asked teasingly and Harry grinned back.

"Not yet, but you never know." He laughed and so did Ginny.

Hermione returned with three butterbeers and gave one each to Ron and Harry.

"How is everything?" Hermione asked with a more business tone than anything. Ginny would have been taken aback if she did not know Hermione better.

"Everything is...Good, yeah can't complain. You know what it's like at Hogwarts." She replied evasively, but Hermione seemed to pick up on it from the calculating look that she gave her. However she did not question her again.

"Still the same, eh?" Said Harry fondly. "You know, we should have gone down to see Hagrid."

"You can, you know." Hermione said suddenly. "You two go and see Hagrid, while Ginny and I have some Girls time."

Ron looked a bit flustered by this sudden act of unhermionish but Harry agreed with a nod.

"Sure, why not. Meet back here at 3." With that he punched Ron playfully on the shoulder. Ron go up out of his seat and followed Harry out of the pub.

Hermione watched there retreating backs until the door closed, blocking them from view. She then turned to Ginny.

"What's really going on?"

Ginny thought about everything she had wanted to avoid. At the time she asked Hermione to visit her in Hogsmeade it seemed like a good idea to tell her everything that had happened but now she didn't want to say anything about it. Deep down she knew that she secretly enjoyed what Snape had done, even though at the time it had horrified her. If she told Hermione she might make a big deal out of it and that was the last thing Ginny wanted.

"Ah, well I guess the stress of Seventh year is getting to me. You know what it's like." Ginny told Hermione offhandedly but she was certain the Hermione wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure there is nothing else going on?" Hermione interrogated and Ginny shook her head, being careful not to meet her eye.

"I just felt it would be good for us to catch up, that's all."

***

Ginny waved goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione as the prepared to apparate. She watched as the all turned on the spot and then a crack as they vanished. Ginny smiled to herself, it had been a good day hanging out with them, like old times. Feeling elated she headed back along the road towards the School.

Out of no where a black cloaked figure bounded out in front of her, almost knocking her backwards. Ginny stumbled in an effort to keep herself upright.

"Sorry Gin- I mean, Miss. Weasley, watch were you are walking." Severus Snape grunted as Ginny fixed him with a look of contempt.

They stood and stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Ginny studied his slim body and felt a shudder of excitement travel through her body, she felt her face start to burn and realised she was blushing. She quickly looked away and bounced off her right foot launching into a run, desperate to put as much distance between Snape and herself as she could.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

**A/N** This chapter is a little longer, so hopefully you will like it. Thank you to everyone who reviews, it feels good to know that you are willing to give me a minute of your time to help me out and encourage me to keep writing. So this chapter is for you.

Thanks again to everyone who reviews. :D

Hopefully I won't be so long between this chapter and the next.

Paws

Cager


	5. Spanner In The Works

5 – Spanner in the Works

Ginny was thankful for the hustle of the new school week on Monday. It gave her a chance to take her mind away from Snape, whom she had spent most of Sunday thinking about. She was torn between her love and hate for Snape, it seemed as though neither could be the stronger feeling. So she was glad to put herself at a distance from these thoughts as she walked down to breakfast with Colin Creevey.

Just as she sat down a beautiful Snowy white owl soared down in front of her. She knew instantly who's Owl it was and hastened to untie the scroll from its leg.

"Thanks, Hedwig" Ginny said, stroking Hedwig's feathers. Hedwig gave her an affectionate nip on her fingers before spreading her wings and taking flight. Ginny was surprised to see that Harry had written to her after only seeing her two days prior, opening the letter her eyes scanned it and she let out a soft gasp.

_Dear Ginny,_

_It was very nice to see you again on Saturday, I know this might sound out of Character, but I have missed you a lot, and I regret ending our relationship. I know we won't get to see each other much, but I would still like to make you mine again._

_Love always;_

_Harry._

Ginny re-read the letter and her heart swelled. She had never really gotten over Harry, who had broken it off the year before because he had finished school and Ginny still had a year to go. Harry seemed to think it would be for the best that they ended their relationship because of the distance between them. But now it seemed Harry had never gotten over her either. Ginny headed off to Charms contemplating her reply. Of course she was going to say yes, she stilled loved Harry, and there was not a doubt in her mind about her love for him.

She took a seat at the back next to Luna who was dreamily contemplating her wand.

"Hello, Ginny, what are you so happy about?"

Ginny blushed girlishly and shook her head. She wasn't sure whether she was ready to share her good news with Luna yet. Luna, however, did not seem to mind that Ginny had refused to answer her question as she had gone back to staring aimlessly at her wand, twirling it thoughtlessly through her fingers. Ginny was hardly attentive in class, which she knew she would regret later, but a happiness overtook her body like a disease that she literally bounded down to morning break.

"What are you bouncing around about?" Colin asked with amusement as Ginny found him and his younger brother Denis already sitting in a sheltered corner of the courtyard. Although Ginny had not wanted to tell anyone the source of her new found happiness, she couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Harry asked me to be his girlfriend again." She said so fast that she was surprised that she was not asked to repeat it.

"Really?" Said Luna with amusement as she joined up with them. "That's interesting." She then took out a copy of The Quibbler and began to read.

Colin looked at Ginny with a calculating interest.

"You're not going to take him back are you?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked taken aback.

"Well, what's changed? He broke up with you because of the distance while you're here at Hogwarts and he's in London, why has he changed his mind about it now?" Colin said with a shrug before adding "I'm just saying."

The bubble of happiness inside Ginny seemed to deflate as she registered what Colin had just said. He was right, of course, what had changed to make Harry want her back? Ginny stewed over it for a bit longer, allowing her mind to think through all the possibilities. He did say he missed her, maybe that was enough to want her back as his girlfriend. And it wasn't like he couldn't come and visit her on Hogsmeade weekends or whatnot. She was sure that if Harry said that he wanted her back he was willing to make it work.

She looked up at Colin and shook her head.

"If he asked me he must want to make it work." She countered, but Colin still looked uncertain.

"You know how much he hurt you." Colin said in an unnaturally deep voice. Ginny frowned again. Colin had been the one that had looked after her when Harry had ended it, she remembered how upset she had been when Harry had left her, but she wanted to believe that Harry wouldn't hurt her this time. She knew he wouldn't.

The bell rang, which saved Ginny from answering as they trudged off to the Castle for Transfiguration. Nothing more was said on Ginny situation, but Colin kept shooting her dark looks. She wished he wouldn't as the Bubble of happiness had completely depleted now and she was left in a void of confusion about what she should do. Entering the classroom however was enough to shake her from her void as she saw that McGonagall was not standing at the head of the class, instead it was none other than Severus Snape.

"10 points from Gryffindor for lateness," He snapped as they entered the room and took their chosen seats at the back. Ginny looked up into Snape's with frustration. His eyes lingered on hers for a second and seemed to soften. Ginny forced Harry to the front of her mind, desperate not to start the war over Snape that had been raging in her consciousness for the last week.

A looked of loathing crossed Snape's face suddenly and he looked away. Ginny took a sharp intake of breath as she realised Snape had seen what she had. She had forgotten about how he could see inside the mind while keeping eye contact. She watched him storm around the classroom, knowing that what he had just seen was definitely not what he had wanted.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does.

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I might edit it later and make it a bit better. I will try my best to make it up to you in my next chapter. Thanks for to everyone who is reading and/or reviewing. It means a lot to me.

Paws – Cager.


	6. Hurt

6 – Hurt

Snape stormed from the Classroom, slamming the door behind him with unnecessary force. He felt his blood boil with what had had seen inside Ginny's mind. _Potter, Harry Potter. Famous Harry Potter._ Snape thought bitterly, barely watching were he was walking in his haste to get back to the solitary confines of his office.

"50 points from Ravenclaw, Miss. Samuels, and watch were you are walking!" Snape snapped at the second year girl, whom he had walked into, with such venom that the girl looked as though she was about to break down. People were soon avoiding Snape as they caught a glance of his angry glare.

Throwing open the door to his office he stomped inside, locking it behind him with Magic so he couldn't be disturbed. His anger was slowly morphing into pain as he realised that his past was repeating itself, James Potter had taken his first love in Lily and Harry Potter was now taking his new love in Ginny. He flung himself into a seat and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes burning as if they were about to weep. He felt the emotional pain seep through every part of his body. Raw and burning hurt that made him feel physically ill.

Snape's hatred for Harry exploded inside him a hundred times more intense than anything he had ever felt before. _Why does he make my life hell? Even when he is not here he is causing me grief._ Standing up again Snape strode across his office and picked up a glass jar, examining its contents as a way of distracting his mind. But it did nothing more but anger him more as he remembered how he had thrown these jars at Harry the day he had invaded his privacy and looked into his pensive. He tightened his grip around the jar in anger before throwing it the full length of the room, watching with some satisfaction as it hit the opposite stone wall and shattered in a way simular to fireworks exploding.

He stood, mesmerised by the slimy potion as it trickled slowly down the wall. With a grunt he forced his gaze away and headed back to his seat behind his desk. There was a sharp, unexpected rapping on the door which made Snape jump with surprise.

"Severus, Serverus! The headmaster wants to see you!" McGonagall called from outside. Snape grunted again but he doubted she heard him. Waiting until he was sure she had gone off, he exited his office and dragged himself up to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, scratching his quill furiously over a piece of parchment. Snape sat before him, trying not to disturb him as Dumbledore finished writing and tapped the paper with his wand, causing it to roll into a tight scroll.

"Ah, Severus, I must admit you're new shorter hairstyle is much more suiting to you," Dumbledore greeted him with a polite smile. Snape jerked his head irritably and said nothing.

"I was to ask of you a favour, Severus, but I sense there is something else going on within your mind." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked into Snape's own. Snape blinked and looked away quickly, not willing for Dumbledore to know what was going on within his mind.

"There is nothing, Professor." Snape lied but he knew Dumbledore would not be convinced. However, Dumbledore did not pursue the issue. "What is it you called me for?"

"I am in need of a Potion, and you are the only person I can think of that is experienced and able enough to brew it." Dumbledore told him, Snape nodded, focusing on a point just above Dumbledore's shoulder, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"What's it for?" Snape asked slightly ruder than he wanted, but then again he didn't particularly care.

"Ah, well, I actually need it for Harry."

"Harry!" Snape snapped unexpectedly. "Harry Potter?!"

"Why, yes, whom else? Dumbledore asked, obviously taken aback by Snape's sudden change in attitude.

"I bet you were expecting me to say yes to making this potion for _Potter_. Well you where WRONG!" Snape yelled and without explanation for his actions he got up and swept out of Dumbledore's office without a backwards glance at the Headmaster.

That was the second time in less than 2 hours that Snape had been caused discomfort by Harry Potter. He couldn't care less whether Harry needed the potion or not, and as far as he was concerned he could learn to brew it himself, and if it poisoned him, that was all the better for him and all the worst for Harry. Snape was still seething as walked towards the Great Hall to get a bite to eat. Whether he was actually going to eat or not was a different story, as his stomach was churning with a mixture of disgust and disappointment. He was almost to the doors leading in when a red-headed female burst out of them. Ginny stopped and so did Snape.

"Sorry, Sir" Ginny said indifferently, but Snape's anger which was still at breaking point over took him and he roared, with spit flying from his mouth,

"Get out of my way! I never want to see you again! Never!"

Ginny stood there in shock as Snape sidestepped her and rushed past her, rage radiating from his person. As she watched him leave she felt as though she had been slapped across the face. She knew it had to do with him seeing Harry in her mind, but that gave him no right to act like a spoilt ten-year-old. With an air of indignation she started towards the Owlery. Snape might not know it yet, but that outburst had made Ginny's decision for her. She was going to say Yes to Harry, and the better for her was that Christmas Holiday's were approaching, so that meant she could spend too blissful weeks with him.

Reaching the Owlery she extracted a Quill and a small piece of Parchment from her bag. She lent against the window sill and let the light breeze rush over her as she wrote.

_Dear Harry;_

_I would love to start seeing you again. I have missed you too_

_Love;_

_Ginny_

It might have been blunt but she knew it said exactly what she wanted. She chose a handsome Tawny Owl that belong to the school and gave it her letter. She then walked it over to the window on her arm and watched as it took flight into the inky blue sky.

* * *

**A/N: **First things first, I don't own harry potter or any of the characters. Secondly, sorry about the shortness of the last two chapters, I am trying to work up to longer chapters as I get closer to were I want to be. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. I write this for you as you are willing to support me through writing this.

Thanks to everyone,

Paws

Cager


	7. Everlong

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the lyrics of Everlong, they belong to the Foo Fighters. Nor do I own Harry Potter.

* * *

7 – Everlong

_Hello, I've waited here for you,_

_Everlong_

Ginny stood before him with her red hair dancing in the light breeze. He eyes twinkled in the twilight light; He couldn't help it as he moved closer to her, taking hold of her slim, pale hand. She squeezed his affectionately and let a smile play on her lips.

_Tonight, I've thrown myself into And out of the red, Out of my head she sang._

She swept him closer to his chest, pressing her warm lips against his own. He felt electricity flow through his body and returned it, losing himself in her. He felt her overwhelming passion mixed with his own desire. She was here, with him.

_Come down, and waste away with me, Down with me._

Ginny pulled away but snuggled into his chest, leading him into a slow dance as she hummed;

_Slow how, You wanted it to be I'm over my head, out of her head She sang_

The song was haunting as she let the lyrics slip through her lips in her attracting and beautiful tone. She pulled away and it felt as though the fire had gone out, but her smile reassured him that she was not about to leave him, instead she gestured for him to follow.

_And I wonder, when I sing along with you If everything could ever feel this real forever._

He followed, tonight it was only them. To a house and then into a room with a bed She led him, She pushed him onto the bed playfully and then laid beside him, her hair tickling his face as placed her head on his chest and stared into his eyes. Twisting his hair around her long fingers.

_If anything could ever be this good again,_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you._

_You gotta promise not to stop when I say when._

_She sang._

He felt her warmth as she moved on top of him, stoking his face and kissing his cheek, she moved further down and opened his robes, exposing his chest, she kissed it, causing it to burn like fire at her touch. She felt a shiver of happiness and excitement traverse his spine. She was finally his.

_Breathe out, so I can breathe you in,_

_Hold you in, and now, I know you've always been _

_Out of your head, out of my head I sang._

She kissed his lips again, her tongue probing the barrier of his lips, he parted them, letting her enter and meet his own, and he breathed in her scent, intoxicating his senses. She sat up, her legs wrapped tightly around his sides and she let her own robes slip down around her body. Her body was as perfect as if it had of been created out of marble, so slim, so pale, but yet so beautiful that it seemed to glow and sparkle in the darkening light. She lent back down and rolled him on top of her, he placed his hand under her head, letting her silky hair flow through his fingers. He lent into her, both united in there want for each other.

_And I wonder, _

_When I sing along with _

_If everything could ever feel this real forever,_

_If anything could ever be this good again._

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you,_

_You gotta promise not to stop when I say when._

_She sang._

_***_

The cold draft caused Snape to jerk awake from his dream. The snow was blustering against the outside of his bedroom window, he realised he was alone, in the old house of his parents, on Christmas day.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I heard Everlong on the radio today and being one of my all time favourite songs, I couldn't help but realise that it Kind of fitted in with the theme of this story and this chapter sprung up in my mind as I listened to it. I know It's short but I never planned this chapter, i just thought it would be nice, and I have to admit, I do like this chapter. Next chapter, I am hoping, will be longer and better.

Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing; you're all great :D

Paws;

Cager


	8. Doubts

8 – Doubts.

Ginny snuggled closer to the warmth of Harry's body as they awoke in her room on Christmas morning. The sounds of the other members of the Weasley family tramping up and down the stairs had jerked her from her slumber, now she lay still, listening to Harry's even breathing as he slept through the noise on the outside.

She stoked his chest through his shirt as he slept, a sudden overwhelming feeling of happiness coursed through her body. She was here and with him. Things were back to how they should have been. The door slammed open and Harry jerked upright, standing in the doorframe were Ron and Hermione, holding hands and both sporting new Weasley knitted sweaters.

"Merry Christmas," Hermione beamed as Ginny and Harry disentangled themselves from the bed and each other. "We brought you presents."

Ron chucked a present at Harry, who grinned, and went to sit on the bed next to him as he opened his own Weasley Sweater. Hermione, walked over to Ginny and passed her a parcel, she then sat against the wall and watched as she opened it.

"Wow, thanks Hermione," Ginny said as she opened a set of new Quidditch robes in her favourite teams' colours. Hermione smiled and shook her head in a way that would suggest not to worry about it. Ginny beamed and dug around at the foot of her bed for Hermione's present.

"You better come down stairs, you know. Mum will want to watch you open the rest of your presents, they're down under the tree." Ron said as Harry pulled his jumper on over his pyjamas. He took hold of Ginny's hand and led her down stairs to where Mr. Weasley, Percy, Fred and George were sitting around the table, eating breakfast.

"Morning dears," Mrs Weasley greeted them and laid down some plates of toast for each of them. "Now that you're all here we can open the presents." She smiled and began dividing the presents up and handed them to the addressee. The first one Ginny picked up was from Harry, she turned to him and flashed him a wide smile before opening the package.

Inside was the most beautiful golden box that she had ever seen, inside it was line with purple velvet. "It's gorgeous." Ginny whispered to Harry and kissed him on the lips.

"I thought you might like it to look after you treasures." Harry said modestly, blushing slightly.

Ginny beamed and turned back to her pile of presents. After she had unwrapped her last present, a box of Skiving Snackboxs from Fred and George, she realised that there was another small parcel addressed to her. She picked it up; it was only the size of her palm. She looked around at the others who were inspecting there hauls and back down at the present. In small messy writing on the front was written

_To Ginny._

But it had no sender written on it anywhere. She searched the brown paper it was written on four times to no avail.

"What have you got there, Ginny?" Harry asked over her shoulder, setting eyes on the package in her hand.

"It's another present, but there is no sender." She told him, he looked confused but urged her to open it. She slowly undid the paper wrapping.

Inside the paper was a small black box, Ginny opened it carefully and almost dropped it when she saw the contents. Gasping with shock she removed a thin, sliver chained necklace with a sliver oval hanging from it. On the oval was the letter G in little red ruby's that twinkled in the light.

"Is there a letter?" Harry asked Ginny, who searched through the discarded paper.

"No," She said, her eyes back on the necklace. "It would have cost a lot of money, I wonder who sent it?"

"So do I," Harry said and Ginny noticed a tinge of jealousy in his tone. Who out there would spend so much money on her?

"Have you finished, Ginny dear?" Mrs. Weasley walked over to her, waving her wand to clear up the mess. "What's that there?" She asked as she caught a glimpse of the sparkling Rubies.

"It's a necklace, I don't know who sent it though," Ginny said, still stunned by the beauty of the necklace. Ron and Hermione shuffled over to her side to inspect the gift.

"Someone out there loves you," Ron said with a look at Harry, "It wasn't you was it?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "I got her the box, remember."

"Oh yeah," Ron said stupidly.

Hermione was looking deep in though as she stared at the necklace dangling on Ginny's fingers. "Do you know anyone who could have sent this to you?"

"No, if I had an idea I wouldn't be wondering about it?" Ginny said rather more sharply than she had wanted, but Hermione was too far in with her own thoughts to notice.

"It is pretty," She said suddenly and reached out a finger and put it behind the oval, facing it towards her. "Real rubies too," She remarked and let it fall back from her finger. "I must admit, I am rather jealous, If only Ron got me something like that, though this bracelet he got me is nice." She added hastily as Ron shot her a hurt look.

Ginny smiled and put the necklace on; it was so light that it was like she wasn't even wearing it. Even though it was adorned with rubies.

"It suits you," Harry said in spite of himself. "You've got a good friend somewhere."

Ginny took it off and placed it in the box that Harry had got her and took it up to her room. Her mind was boggling with ideas about who could have sent it to her and who would have enough money to buy it in the first place.

***

Ginny's happiness could not be punctured by anything as she spent the rest of the holidays with Harry at The Burrow. Ron and Hermione had also stayed at The Burrow and it felt as if they had gone back in time to when they all attended Hogwarts together.

On the second last day of the holidays, Ginny and Hermione sat in her room one morning while Ron and Harry where at work. Ginny was absentmindedly staring at her necklace while Hermione was hidden behind a book, reading.

"I don't think Snape is happy that I am with Harry," Ginny said, out of the blue. Hermione's eyes peered over the top of her book and met Ginny's.

"Why should he care?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Um, I don't know," Ginny lied quickly, wishing she had never brought Snape up. "He just seems to be treating me worse since I started dating Harry again."

Hermione snorted, "That would be right; anything that reminds him of Harry would upset him."

Ginny nodded but did not say anything; at the mention of Snape her heart had twinged uncomfortably. She loved Harry, not Snape, or so she thought.

"Don't worry about it anyway," Hermione broke into her thoughts, "When has he ever been fair to a Gryffindor?"

"I know; I'm just being silly." Ginny said without looking at Hermione, was she being silly or was it the truth?

"Is there anything between you and Snape?" Hermione said suddenly in a business like tone. Ginny sucked in a breath. Did she know about her confusion over Snape and maybe how she doubted her love for Harry?

"No, no, it's nothing. I was just thinking about when I go back to Hogwarts," Ginny said quickly.

Hermione frowned but did not continue.

"I love Harry," Ginny said and Hermione nodded.

"I know you do."

***

Harry hugged her tight as they stood on platform 9 and ¾.

"I'll miss you," He whispered in her ear.

"I will miss you too," She whispered back, "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry replied and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. "Don't forget to write."

"I won't." Ginny assured him as she broke away and headed to the train.

"See you soon," She waved and entered it, finding Luna alone in a compartment. She joined her and lent out the Window, waving good bye to her mother and Harry as the train departed.

"I love you Ginny," Harry shouted.

"I love you Harry," Ginny called back as the train turned the corner and the platform disappeared out of site.

Ginny sat down opposite Luna and relaxed, Luna lifted her eyes from the Quibbler she was reading and to Ginny.

"Hello, Ginny How was your Christmas?"

"It was fine thanks, and yours?" Ginny asked politely.

"It was lovely, Daddy found the bones of an extinct Fire eating Hornicks."

Ginny had no idea what a Fire eating Hornicks was but she smiled as she extracted the golden box Harry had got her and opened it.

"Look at this," Ginny showed Luna the necklace on the velvet cushion.

"Who did you get that from?" Luna asked, her eyes wide as she studied the necklace.

"No idea," Ginny shrugged and closed the box, putting it back in her trunk.

Luna looked at her before going back to her Quibbler.

"I'm sure you will find out soon,"

"How do you know?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Just a feeling I guess." Luna answered simply.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Harry Potter, If I did, Snape would have never died in the seventh book.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter has some lenght to it, so I hope it's alright, Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and both.

Have fun reading it, as I have fun writing it :D

Paws;

Cager


	9. Disloyal

9 – Disloyal

Ginny woke the next morning, listening to the wind rattle the window panes. She reached out for the golden box on her bedside table and removed the necklace, as though her continued staring at it could unleash its secrets. After 15 minutes of running the chain through her fingers she sighed and put it away, no one else in the dormitory was awake yet, but Ginny did not feel as though she would be able to go back to sleep so she dressed and headed into the deserted common room.

She thought about sitting down, but the loneliness of the empty common-room got to her so she decided to head down to breakfast in the Great Hall. The Hall had a sparse amount of students sitting at their respective house tables, eating. She sat down at the Gryffindor table where six other students sat, spread out from each other, eating or reading the Profit. Ginny helped herself to a bowl of porridge and slowly ate it, watching the stream of students begin to enter the Great Hall.

Along the staff table, she watched Snape lope to his seat. He looked somewhat unhealthier than before the start of the Christmas holidays. His eyes, cold and black, seemed to be harbouring some darkness. Ginny felt a shudder through her body that was out of her control. However she was distracted from her study of Snape as the post owls entered the hall with their normal level of noise. To her surprise, an eagle owl landed in front of her, depositing a letter, and then taking flight again.

Ginny lent forward and picked it up off the table, opening it she read:

_Ginny,_

_Meet me tonight at 8 at the edge of the forbidden forest, near Hagrid's Cabin._

Ginny re-read the letter, who would want to meet her at the edge of the forest at 8? The writing was familiar, messy, but she was not able to put a name to the writing or where she had seen it before. Before she could contemplate it anymore Colin sat down next to her with a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Morning," He said brightly, spreading out the paper across the table and glancing over it.

"Hey, Colin," Ginny said politely, putting the letter safely in her robes. She would think about what she would do later.

"Charms first off, better get going."

***

"_How much is it?" I asked the saleswitch as I held the silver necklace in my hand, as much as I hated to admit it, I choose the red rubies for the G because she was in Gryffindor, but I would never tell her that._

"_1000 Gallons," The saleswitch told me with a sweeping glance over me that seemed to suggest that she doubted that I could have such an amount._

"_1000 Gallons it is then," I said in a definite way that wiped her superior look from her pointed face._

"_Fine then, follow me," She said grouchily as she led me to the counter._

_***_

_I walked down a road in Catchpole, I wasn't exactly sure where she lived, or what she would do when I turned up at her house unannounced. I wondered whether she had received the gift I sent her, I was too nervous to give it to her face to face. What would she do if she knew it was me?_

_I thought of how she had chosen to date Harry again, it hurt like a knife stabbing me through the heart, what was it that she saw in him? He was arrogant and pig-headed._

_I shivered with anger at the thought of Potter holding her, kissing her. But then again, she wasn't to know how I felt about her, or maybe she did. Maybe she chose Potter because of what I had done. No, Potter was just lucky, if she knew about how I felt...._

_I saw a house, so obviously magic that I knew it must be where Ginny lived, lopsided and messy, it kind of reminded me of my own home. I stood on the boundary of the property staring up at the many levelled house. I wanted to see her, I needed to see her, I needed to apologise for my behaviour towards her at the end of the last term, but I couldn't._

_I stood outside Ginny's house with a longing look before apparating._

_***_

Snape jerked awake, his body stiff from the way he had been slumped over in his chair. The noise of the school overhead alerted him to the fact that the morning classes had ended and that he had a seventh year class coming up, he wondered briefly if Ginny would show up. He swept up some papers and left his office, headed towards his dungeon classroom.

***

"Are you going to Potions?" Asked Luna dreamily as they exited the Charms classroom,

"Yeah, I am." Said Ginny without much enthusiasm.

Luna smiled at her and headed towards the Ravenclaw common room and Ginny in the opposite direction to the Gryffindor Tower. She scrambled through the portrait hole and up to her trunk where she had a box of skiving snack boxes. Choosing a Puking Pastel she headed down to where she would be the most visible to execute her plan.

She stood in the middle of the entrance hall and bit into the puking pastel, instant was the effect of the lolly, Ginny threw up, barely missing people's shoes. Luna moved through the crowd towards her.

"What happened? you where fine before," She stated as Ginny retched again,

"I'm okay, I'll go to the Hospital wing, tell Snape where I am," She said between vomits, turning in the direction of the hospital wing, behind her Professor McGonagall, who had come to investigate the source of the noise vanished the mess left behind.

Once alone in a hallway she forced down the opposite site and felt instantaneously better. Smiling to herself and musing over Fred and Georges brilliance she made her way back to the Gryffindor tower and spent the day lounging in the common room, thinking about a strategy for the fast approaching Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, she was the Quidditch captain, so she found this a better use of time then in the dungeons with a Teacher who had shouted at her that he never wanted to see her again.

***

Snape felt a depression crush him when his usual scan of the class for Ginny turned up fruitless. He knew it was because of what he had yelled at her at the end of last term, but he didn't think she would take it literally or even avoid his classes. He was so overwhelmed with despair that he turned to the only outlet he had to disperse of it, bullying of his students.

"Miss. Grant, what are you doing with that Newts Tail, Does you're dense skull stop you from being able to take in instructions!" He snarled at a blonde haired girl who looked as though she had been slapped. Feeling vindictive pleasure he proceeded on to Luna who was looking vaguely around the classroom with no interest on her potion.

"Miss Lovegood," He sneered with a maniac look in his eyes. "Why do you even to bother to turn up to this class, you obviously have dung for brains."

Luna looked into Snape's eyes with supreme unconcern, "Is that what you told Ginny to stop her coming into class, it is a mean thing to say."

Snape jerked back from her as though she had shocked him, how did she know Ginny was not turning up to class because of him? He felt rage intertwine with his anguish and stalked away, glaring unpleasantly at anyone who dared to look at him.

***

The day seemed to be on fast forward as 8 o'clock loomed closer for Ginny, she was still undecided on whether she should meet the anonymous letter writer or stay in the castle doing something productive, like homework. But her curiosity was stirred by the letter and how it had been left unnamed. In the end, her curiosity won out and she planned her trip. She searched for the Marauder's Map in which Harry had given her at the end of last year. Finding it she thrust her wand at it, whispering

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good." _

The halls of Hogwarts unfolded before her on the old, yellowed parchment. Tracing her way out with her finger, and after checking for Flitch and Mrs Norris she cleared the map and left the Gryffindor tower.

Sneaking quietly throughout the school, even though she was well before the curfew, she twitched at ever noise. She put it down to the Nervousness of meeting the unknown letter writer that made her jumpy. She pushed open the Oak front doors of the Castle and strode out into the fresh air, searching for any sigh of a Human shape.

She headed over to where the forest meet Hagrid's hut, as she was instructed, but there was not any sign of anybody except for her. She started to consider that this was a hoax to get her in trouble. Thinking of a few seventh year Slytherins that would find it amusing she turned and began to walk back towards the Castle.

"Ginny, wait." A male voice carried on the air to her ears, she turned on heel to find the source of her name.

In the darkness a shadow moved and Snape stepped out into the moonlight, his black robes had made him indistinguishable from the pitch black forest.

"Snape?" Ginny spat in surprise, "You sent me the letter?"

Snape moved closer to her and nodded, his eyes raking her collar.

"And the necklace that you are wearing."

Ginny placed her hand on the oval underneath her cloak, it had to be a joke, Snape buy her a necklace.

"Why?" was all she seemed capable of saying.

"Because," Snape fidgeted uncomfortably and looked downwards, "Iloveyou."

Ginny's mouth dropped open as Snape refused to meet her eyes.

"I-I," She stuttered hopelessly.

Snape came closer to her, their bodies so close together that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He inclined his head towards her moving in for a kiss.

Ginny stood there, fighting with her urge to pull away, but she didn't, she couldn't. She knew what she wanted and at that moment, it was Snape. She knew all along that it was Snape she wanted, and this confirmed it, it was Snape she loved. She met his lips half away and let her tongue glide across his lips. He imitated her and she felt a wave of passion, stronger than anything she had ever felt before overcome her. She pushed herself against Snape's body and strengthened the kiss. Snape put his arms around her, cuddling her as he lost himself with passion.

Ginny pulled away slowly and met Snape's eyes, which were sparkling with a life that she had never seen in them before.

"Come with me," He said quietly and began to walk. Ginny followed, keeping just behind him as not to look suspicious, but she doubted that it mattered.

The walked in silence through the castle and down to the dungeons, they met no one on there way. Their footsteps echoed gloomily around the stone walls. Snape stopped outside his office and opened the door, gesturing for Ginny to enter.

She did as he asked and he followed her in, closing the door behind him. His office was dimly lit with one single candle, Snape pointed his wand at the fireplace and an inviting fire sprung up within it. The light flooded the office and over Snape's person. The unhealthy look that had hung around him that morning seemed to have lifted, leaving a Snape that was unfamiliar, a wild happiness was etched across his face.

"This way," he told her and led her through a door that she had not noticed before. Behind the door was Snape's bedroom, cluttered and messy. Snape shut the door again and led her to his bed, he laid down and Ginny did the same, curling into his chest as he stroked her red, silky hair.

"Do you want to?" Snape asked, and in the darkness Ginny was sure she saw an embarrassed flush cross his pale cheeks. She knew what he meant by it but she knew she wasn't ready for that with him yet, not after one night of the realisation that she wanted to be with Snape.

"No, not yet, not until, well we know this is what we both want." She said in a slow voice and she was sure she could feel Snape's disappointment.

"Stay here with me tonight then." He recovered quickly and snuggled closer around her.

"Okay, I will," She agreed, kissing his cheeks. Snape smiled and kissed her nose affectionately, breathing in her scent as he feel into a blissful sleep curled up with Ginny on his bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I thought it was about time for Snape to get some loving, but wait that's not it. Tehehehe, Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Paws

Cager


	10. Despair

10 – Despair

Ginny woke groggily, blinking her eyes in confusion as the room swirled into focus. She jerked in shock as she felt the warmth of another at her back. Trying to even her breathing from the surprise, she rolled over and saw Snape, curled in a way that could only mean that Ginny had been lying there moments ago. Her brain seemed to be working on overdrive as memories flashed before her eyes.

_Oh no, Harry._

She threw the blankets off herself and scrambled out of the bed, she didn't look back as Snape stirred from his sleep, and she ran from his room and out into the hallways. She ran blindly, turning corners without looking. Someone screamed as she ran through them, but she did not stop to apologise, she had to get away from everything, away from herself.

_How could she, running around like a bitch on heat, jumping into bed with someone just because they said they loved her._

_At least I didn't go all the way..._

Ginny finally slowed down, realising she was out in the grounds, the early morning sun sent a purple hue across the blue-black clouds that floated in the sky. She walked to the edge of the lake and threw herself down, underneath a beech tree and cupped her heads in her hands. An icy chill prevailed her body.

How could she even try to justify what she had done? Just because she hadn't gone all the way didn't mean that she didn't want too, just not last night. But that was just as bad, she was with Harry, she couldn't want to sleep with another man. But she had slept in the same bed as Snape; she had shared his passionate kissing. That was not any better than having sex with him.

It was rare for Ginny to cry, but a tear of frustration slid down her cheek. What was she doing, how could she lead two men on like this. She was nothing better than a common whore. She hated the thought, but she knew she was right. She laid in the shade of the tree and cried; all her guilt and fears washing from her.

***

Snape sat, propped against a wall, on his bed; staring at the spot where Ginny had slept that night. Her sent lingered heavily on the air and Snape took extra deep breathes as if to inhale it all before it disappeared. As much as he was hurt by the fact that she had left at top speed this morning, he understood. He understood how weird this must feel for her. He was in his 30's and she was 17. He was her Teacher.

"Goddamn!" Snape shouted. His voice echoed, hauntingly, around the empty room.

Frustrated he pushed himself off the bed and dressed hastily in his black robes. Although upset by the events of the morning so far. He couldn't contain the happiness that now swelled inside him. Ginny had been with him last night. She liked him.

***

Ginny was last in for breakfast, she had eventually returned to the Gryffindor tower to change into a fresh set of robes. Her mind bouncing with guilt and confusion.

_I love Harry_

_No you don't_

_Yes I do_

_You love Snape._

Ginny punched a wall in frustration as her eternal debate raged. Nothing around her registered as the two Ginny's fought each other to the death.

***

"Harry, Harry!"

A voice called and Harry turned to see Luna Lovegood studying him with her large eyes.

"Why aren't you at school Luna?" Harry asked amazed.

"I heard you had moved into Hogsmeade today." She answered innocently.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Harry asked, perplexed. Indeed he had moved to Hogsmeade today and was on the way to Hogwarts to tell Ginny the news; however he had been cut off by Luna as he walked the main street.

"Apparation test today." Luna said simply.

"Oh, right." Harry said, with a shrug. "I am headed to Hogwarts now; want to come for a walk with me."

"I'd love to," Luna said brightly and they started to make their way along the main street to the road that led of Hogwarts.

"How's everything?" Harry asked, more for the point of making conversation than out of interest.

"Yes, they are fine. But I think there is something wrong with Ginny." Luna said airily.

"What do you mean; there is something wrong with Ginny?" Harry asked, now interested.

"She just seems out of it," Luna said, watching something off the road.

Harry waited for her to continue, but she did not. Annoyed Harry picked up his speed, wanting to see what was causing Ginny to be "out of it."

***

"Ginny?" Snapes soft voice drifted to her across the silence of the library.

Ginny looked up at him contemptuously.

"Please, walk with me." Snape said, his face full of emotion.

Silently, Ginny stood; putting away her books she followed him. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she had a feeling that this is what she should do.

Snape led her through the castle. The sounds of students in class echo around them both, Snape did not speak as he walked through the front doors and out into the grounds.

Ginny strode after him, her mind full of theories, about where he was taking her. A smile crossed her face, but she quickly quelled it. It was because of him she was in such a dilemma.

"I'm sorry; I think that I was moving things too fast." Snape turned to her, once they had reached a secluded area just inside the Forbidden Forest. Ginny said nothing so Snape continued.

"I know this must be weird for you, I am old enough to be your father,"

A ghost of a smile crossed Ginny's face, but Snape continued

"But I have never met another, as, interesting as you of course."

Ginny felt a swell of flattery overcome her, Snape seemed to notice the change in her mood and smiled. "You can talk too you know,"

***

Harry and Luna entered the grounds. Luna panting as she struggled to keep up with Harry's quickened pace.

"Did you see those two, over there?" Harry pointed across the grounds and just caught the shadows of two people entering the Forbidden Forest.

"It looked like Ginny." Harry exclaimed, however Luna raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know, I couldn't tell from here," She told him, but Harry did not listen, he was already storming in the direction of the Forest.

***

"I think we are moving to fast," Ginny told him, with a sad look. "And I am already another's."

"Potter," Snape spat in disgust.

Ginny nodded, looking downcast. Snape felt a jealous rage build within him.

"What do you see in him?" Snape snarled and Ginny shrugged feeling her own anger boil in her blood.

"Well I was going to say," She said in a venomous voice, "that I would end it with him." She glared at Snape who recoiled, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Break up with him? For me?"

Ginny looked at him hardly.

"Well I was going too, but if you're going to attack me-"

"I'm Sorry," Snape said hastily, cutting her off. Ginny let a smirk cross her lips.

"I knew you would be." She laughed and moved closer to him, the last thing she cared about was Harry now, she had already broken the no cheating rule, it wouldn't hurt if she broke it once more.

***

Harry fought his way through the undergrowth, Luna at his side, looking mildly interested. Harry's head was filled with conflicting thoughts.

_Why would Ginny go off in the Forest with another?_

The tree line thinned and he heard a voice, Ginny's voice. She was just beyond the trees. Harry's heart swelled as he pushed his way through the last bit of undergrowth and into the clearing.

"SNAPE!" He roared as Ginny pulled away from Snape.

Harry stood there, shaking with shock and rage as he stared at the guilty face of Ginny. He had just walked in on her kissing Snape.

Betraying him for Snape.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Sorry that it took so long to update, I have had to attend to matters that were outside of my control. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Thanks to everyone who is reading and Reviewing. Thanks for your support.

Hugs and Kisses

Cager.


	11. Pain

11 – Pain

"What is going on?" Harry asked, his voice sounding far away, as if another person had spoke for him. His chest heaved as he drew deep breaths. Nothing was registering in his head. Nothing seemed real.

Ginny's face was a shade of red that matched her hair completely, making her look like a large tomato, she opened her mouth to speak up her voice failed her, she tried again but again to no avail. Hopelessly she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, her eyes filled with guilt and pain.

Harry moved his focus onto Severus who was also breathing heavily. His eyes avoided Harrys own and his body gave off the demeanour of a man who had just been caught. Harry felt a sickly hatred rise in his throat.

"You fucking bastard, what are you doing to my girlfriend?!" Harry spat in utter disgust, the fire burning in his chest intensified 100 fold as he expelled his anger.

Snape gulped in air, his eyes darting around Harry, looking for an escape. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Snape's chest.

"Don't or I will kill you," he snarled.

Snape stepped backwards, drawing his own wand.

"You don't want it to come down to this," Snape responded softly, Harry felt more rage overcome him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT IT TO COME TOO!" He roared, his voice echoing around the dark trees beyond them. Snape felt his lip curl as Ginny looked downwards, desperate to avoid everyone's eyes.

Harry glared at Snape and angry red sparks emitted from the end of his wand. Snape matched his glare, holding his wand before him like a sword.

Luna lent against the closest tree looking dreamy, the fight between the two males and Ginny's obvious distress did not seem to catch her attention at all. Her eyes followed the flight of an Owl across the sky. The fight before her seemed to bore her.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry roared but Snape was too quick, with a flick of his wand he silently produced a shield charm powerful enough to reflect Harry's curse and send him stumbling backwards.

"Bastard," Harry spat and swung his wand arm down again. "Crucio!"

The curse hit Snape before he could do anything about it. Falling to the ground and withering in pain, Snape let out a high pitched scream that pierced the air and travelled through Ginny, striking her in the heart.

"Harry! STOP!" Ginny screamed. Harry's jaw dropped with surprise and his distraction from the curse caused it to end, Snape rolled gingerly onto his back, panting deeply as a sickly sweat washed over his forehead.

Nothing moved as all eyes turned to Ginny. Even the air was still and silent. Heavy with atmosphere, it could have been cut with a knife. Ginny took a step towards Harry and reached for his hand, lifting it up to her lips.

"Harry, look, I love you, I really do. But not in a romantic way, I love you like a brother, not a lover." She let his hand fall limply from hers and looked him in they eyes. "I don't want to drag this on any longer; you are not the one for me. I am sorry."

Harry stared at her stunned as she turned and knelt next to Snape on the ground. Bringing her head down to his she planted her lips on his own. Snape shuddered underneath her. Ginny lift her head away from Snape's, just enough to break the kiss and placed her hand on his own, staring deep into his eyes.

"Look, Harry," Said Ginny without looking at Harry, "For a while I have been torn between you and Severus, and now I know; it is Snape I am in love with." She took a deep breath. "Please, Harry, please understand."

Harry did not reply, he continued to stare at Ginny's back dumbfounded. Had he just been dumped for a man twice as old as Ginny?

Unbeknownst to anyone Luna moved closer into the clearing, and stood between Harry and Ginny. Harry blinked stupidly as his eyes focused on Luna's dirty blond hair.

"It was me who told Harry about you and Snape," Luna said, her voice filled with a seriousness that no-one had ever heard in her before.

"How," Ginny asked, still not taking her eyes from Snape. "How did you know?"

"I guessed the way you talked about him and the way you looked at him." Luna smiled, "Hermione knew as well, she could tell by the way you acted when someone said his name and by what you had said to her."

Ginny started to laugh, "I should have known Hermione would work it out."

Luna started to hum dreamily, "Yes, as closed minded as she may be, unintelligent she is not."

Harry, who had momentarily lost his voice spluttered in disbelief.

"What? Hermione knew? Why didn't she tell me?"

"I believe," Ginny answered, cutting across Luna, "That she would have rather I told you then you tell her and having you go through all the anger just to find out it was true." Ginny lifted her head and looked into the trees. "I should have told you earlier about my doubts, But I love Serevus, I am sorry."

Harry closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. He opened them and nodded, his jaw clenched tightly.

"I understand," He said finally. His voice held no emotion. His girlfriend had cheated on him and left him for an older man. What could he do but understand?

"Harry," Ginny said softly but Harry had already turned on heel and was marching out of the clearing. Then he was running, the undergrowth and branches tangling in his clothes. He felt hot tears sting at his eyes. He had to get away, embrace his pain in his own solitude.

Ginny moved away from Snape as he pushed himself into a sitting position, looking every flustered and red-faced. Luna walked over to them and sat next to Ginny.

"Luna," Ginny sighed slowly, "I am a bad person, aren't I?"

Luna shook her head, "No, not a bad person, just made bad decisions'. Anyway, Hermione had a feeling that you would leave Harry. She was right."

Ginny smiled weakly, "She usually is, I didn't mean to cheat on Harry though." The smile vaporised into a frown. "He hates me now."

Luna frowned as well and put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think he hates you, I think he just needs time to himself."

Ginny nodded, "You know, I have never heard you this serious, Luna."

Luna beamed. "Well I learnt some things from you."

Both girls grinned at each other then Ginny dissolved into unexplained fits of laugher. Snape watched as they laughed and shook his head in incredulity as he mumbled.

"Women, can't live with them, can't live without them."

The End

* * *

**Author's note:** This was orginally going to be the final chapter, but I have decided to write an epilogue to tidy it up abit and clean up the loose ending, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, you are all great and much love for all of you. The epilogue will be up soon, but intill then, thank you for your support.

Paws

Cager.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue – Gold and Silver

Ginny placed her head against Snapes chest as they sat in Snapes office on the last day of the School year. Ginny had expected Harry to run to Dumbledore and tell him about her and Snape's relationship, but he had not and Ginny and Severus were able to keep their relationship a secret until the end of the year. Hermione had sent her an Owl explaining that Harry was glad that Ginny was happy and in love. She also said Harry had found new love himself, in Luna. This made Ginny ecstatic, as she had always secretly believed that Harry and Luna would make a great couple. Ginny had hunted down Luna right after breakfast to hear the gossip from Luna herself.

Snape stroked Ginny's silky red hair and smiled as he studied he slim face. He would have never believed that this was even possible that a love like this could exist. But he would not trade it for anything in the world. Ginny was his now and that was all that mattered.

"Are you going to tell your parents about me?" Snape asked softly, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, and you are going to have to meet them before you have to go back to teaching next school year." Ginny smiled and moved her head up so she could meet Snapes lips.

"Do you want to apparate to my place first?" Snape asked and Ginny nodded,

"Yeah, okay, Mum and Dad aren't expecting me until later anyway, and they know I will be apparating."

Snape grinned and held her hand as the got up. "Our chariot awaits us," He sniggered.

***

Snape's house was cold and dank, with the air of not being occupied for a long time. Ginny pulled her cloak closer around her as she entered, Snape watched her in amusement as he lit the fire with a flick of his wand. Light flooded the room, spilling over the walls of old books and odd assortment of furniture.

"It's not much, but its home." Snape said sitting on the couch, Ginny sat next to him and curled up, placing her head on his chest.

"It doesn't matter what it looks like as long as we are together," Ginny said, not normally this openly mushy, but Snape made her feel different, as if she was a love-sick child.

Snape chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

Ginny moved up to his lips. They met in a fire of passion. Snape ran his hands along the curves of Ginny's body, slipping them under her robes. Ginny positioned herself on top of him, straddling his sides with her legs. Snape removed Ginny's clothes and kissed her body. Ginny flipped Snape on top of her and removed his clothing as well. Snape fumbled for Ginny's bra, ripping it from her body, revealing his prize of her amble breast. Ginny moaned as Snape kissed them and moved downwards for his pants. She slid them off and removed her own pants and underwear, they embrace their naked bodied and Snape felt a wave of desire wash over him. This was what he had been waiting for...

"I love you Ginny Weasley."

"I love you too Severus Snape"


End file.
